Star Trek Into Darkness/Benutzer-Kritik
Star Trek, aber doch kein Star Trek Der Weltraum, unendliche Kinoweiten... Schon seit meiner Kindheit (wann weiß ich nicht mehr) bin ich mehr oder weniger eingefleischter Fan der Serien und Filme. So gehörte das neuste Werk J.J. Abrams quasi zur Pflicht. Besonders haben es mir als Fan die Serien Raumschiff Enterprise und Raumschiff Voyager angetan. Also sollten die Nicht-Trekker hier schon mal lieber vorgewarnt sein, falls meine Kritik sehr vergleichend mit anderen Filmen und der Serie sein oder später zu negativ ausfallen sollte. Spoiler sind ebenso enthalten. Das Abenteuer beginnt auf dem Planeten Nibiru, auf welchem ein Vulkan die dort einheimische Zivilisation mit seinem Ausbruch auslöschen wird. Dies versuchen Kirk und seine Crew zu verhindern, in dem Spock (Zachary Quinto) einen Sprengkopf im Krater des Vulkans platziert. Jedoch kommt es dabei zu Komplikationen bei dem Spock fast zu sterben droht. Kirk (Chris Pine) verletzt dabei die Oberste Direktive der Nichteinmischung in andere nichtwarpfähige Zivilisationen als er mit der Enterprise, die auf dem Meeresgrund geparkt war, vor den Augen der Bewohner Nibirus auftaucht um Spock retten zu können. Die Konsequenz daraus ist, dass Kirk das Kommando über sein Schiff entzogen und er wieder auf die Akademie geschickt wird. Admiral Pike (Bruce Greenwood) soll die Enterprise wieder befehligen. Spock, der den Zwischenfall zu Kirks Leid meldete, wird auf ein anderes Schiff. Pike erwirkt, dass Kirk Pikes Erste Offizier auf der Enterprise bleibt. right Inzwischen wird ein Terroranschlag auf ein Archiv der Sternenflotte verübt, welches eigetnlich ein getarntes Waffenlabor der Geheimsektion 31 ist. Deswegen wird eine Sitzung der Führungsebene einberufen, an der auch Pike, Kirk und Spock teilnehmen, um den Drahtzieher John Harrison (Benedict Cumberbatch) zu stoppen. Als Kirk plötzlich erkennt, dass es sich um eine Falle Harrisons handelt, greift dieser den Besprechungsraum an. Kirk und Spock können Harrison, der sich im Verlauf des Films als Khan Noonien Singh zu erkennen gibt, gerade so aufhalten. Harrison entkommt, in dem er sich kurzer Hand auf den klingonischen Heimatplaneten Kronos beamt. Kirk wird durch Pikes Tod kurzerhand wieder zum Kommandaten der Enterprise von Admiral Marcus (Peter Weller) befördert und erhält ein paar spezielle Torpedos mit denen er Harrison notfalls aufhalten soll... Nach dem ich bereits zuvor noch einmal Star Trek (2009) gesehen hatte - es war eine Spezialvorführung beider Filme Abrams' - bin ich mit der Erwartung in den Film, dieser können mit seinem Vorgänger mithalten oder ihn gar toppen. Dies ist in vielen Dingen der Fall. Positiv als auch negativ. Das Abenteuer beginnt wie eine klassische Star Trek-Episode, was natürlich sehr freute. Die Umwelt des Planeten (Pflanzen sowie die einheimische Spezies) sind ziemlich gut und überzeugend dargestellt. Dagegen gefiel die Darstellung der futuristischen Erde und auch nach wie vor die Darstellung des Maschinenraums der Enterprise eher weniger (zu wenig futuristisch). Die 3D-Effekte wirkten bis auf einige Ausnahmen den ganzen Film über recht spärlich. Da hätte man evtl. mehr rausholen können, dafür dass der Film für 3D gemacht worden sein soll. Der Film geht dann temporeich weiter. Man stürzt von einer actionreichen Szene (es wird gekämpft, geballert etc.) in die nächste und ist auch schon ziemlich schnell am Ende. Der Film ist durch aus kurzweilig. Zu viel von der Handlung bleibt deswegen leider nicht hängen, was alle Filme und selbst ST 2009 auszeichnete und man es fast nur noch mit Mainstream-tauglichem Sommer-Popcorn-Kino zu tun hat (was auch das klar das Ziel der Macher ist). Meiner Meinung nach ist dieser Film mehr aber mehr Action als Sci-Fi-Film. Dies war aber bereits seit Star Trek: Nemesis immer mehr der Fall. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass TOS (Raumschiff Enterprise) durchaus Action (Prügel- und Kampfszenen z.B. in "Meister der Sklaven", "Brot und Spiele") enthielt, die sich aber im Vergleich zur Story in Grenzen gehalten haben oder nicht aufgesetzt wirkten. Muss es immer so viel Action in neuren Filmen sein? Gerade die Schlussszenen hätten um einiges kürzer sein können damit sie ihre Wirkung entfalten! Ebenfalls bekam ich abgesehen von neuen genialen Standard-Thema von Michael Giacchino vom Soundtrack des Films so gut wie nichts mit, was auch störte, da alle der Star Trek-Filme mindestens einen wiedererkennenswerten Soundtrack hatten. right|200px Man merkt aber, dass sich die Macher sehr mit Star Trek beschäftigt und sich Mühe gegeben haben. Der Film bleibt der Linie treu, und setzt natürlich da an wo ST 2009 endete. Der normale Kinogänger als auch die meisten der Fans werden sicher bestens unterhalten. Ob die neuen Filme trotz Anspielungen deswegen mehr Fans bekommt, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Die Crew, die wieder von denselben Schauspielern dargestellt werden, erhalten alle mehr oder weniger Screen time, und eine gute Szene und werden wie gewohnt zu meist ihren Rollen gerecht. Die Charakterzüge, Hintergründe und Leitmotive sind fast bei allen wichtigen Charakteren wirklich gut ausgearbeitet und oftmals schlüssig. (eine Stärke Abrams) Und oft denkt man, dass man sich im Film mehr Gedanken zur Charakterentwicklung gemacht hat als in der Serie. Allein Dr. McCoy, der eine Floskel nach der nächsten reißt, wirkt trotz seiner Auftritte gegenüber dem Duo Spock & Kirk recht schwach. Da gefiel er mir im Vorgängerfilm wesentlich besser, da die Freundschaft des Triumvirats dort mehr zum Tragen kam. Ebenso schade ist was man aus Carol Marcus gemacht hat. Es ist zwar schön, in Zukunft ein weiteres weibliches Besatzungsmitglied zu haben, allerdings ist ihre Rolle wirkt sie ebenfalls blass, dafür das ihre Rolle so gehypt wurde. Auch war wieder der Cameo-Auftritt des alten Spocks (Leonard Nimoys), wobei mit anderem Synchhronisator, nett, allerdings leicht überflüssig. left|200px Die besten schauspielerischen Leistungen, die im auf Vorfeld auch schon oft betont wurden, rufen mit Sicherheit Benedict Cumberbatch, Peter Weller und Simon Pegg ab. Cumberbatch spielt die Rolle des genetisch manipulierten Übermenschen Khan perfekt, die sich nur wenig von der des Alten abweicht (Ricardo Montalbán hatte wesentlich mehr Charisma). Seine Undurchschaubarkeit, Intelligenz und Durchtriebenheit, mit der er sogar Kirk zeitweilig manipulieren kann, ist das große Plus des Films. Er spielt den gesamten Cast an die Wand. Ein weiterer großer Pluspunkt ist das die Schwarz-Weiß-Malerei mal unterbrochen wurde, die in den alten Filmen (einzige Ausnahme vielleicht Star Trek: Der Aufstand und Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land) Gang und Gebe war und man lange Zeit nicht weiß, wer der wahre Schurke ist. Außerdem enthält massenweise Anspielungen auf das bekannte Star Trek-Universum, die Fanherzen höher schlagen lassen (sollen). Natürlich gibt es hier eine Menge Logiklücken und Fehler z.b. das Transwarp-Beamen, die Geschwindigkeiten etc. (Aus Fan-Sicht ist es auch schade, dass es keine Größeren Weltraumgefechte gab oder man mehr von den D4-Kreuzern oder der U.S.S. Vengeance (Dreadnought-Klasse) gesehen hat.) Allerdings auch einiges richtig gemacht, so wird die Oberste Direktive endlich eingehalten und mal richtig bestraft. Allen voran werden auf den zweiten und für das Franchise wichtigsten Film: Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan und die Episode "Der schlafende Tiger" (Space Seed) angespielt, was bei dem gewählten Gegenspieler natürlich nahe liegt. Dies wird allerdings auch im zweiten Drittel meiner Meinung nach zum großen Problem, da nicht nur Zitate sondern gar ganze Szenen nur mit vertauschten Rollen aus Star Trek II geklaut worden sind. Einerseits ist es nett, die Reaktionen der Charaktere zu sehen, andererseits dachte ich mir: "Hat es der Film wirklich nötig?" Die ganze Szenen wirkten doch reichlich deplatziert und gerade zu vorhersehbar. Der Film glich mehr einem Zorn des Khan-Revival oder einer Parodie bei der die Macher abrechnen wollten. Die besagten Szenen lockten mir nur ein müdes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Der Film baute allgemein im letzten Drittel deutlich ab, was einen negativen Beigeschmack hinterließ. Themen wie z.B. Terror und Genetik wurden zwar angerissen, aber nicht weiter ausgeführt, was den Sinn von Star Trek bisher ausgemacht hatte. Genauso war es beim Humor, dieser war oftmals herrlich aufgrund seiner ironischen Art und Weise. Ich glaube ich habe noch nie so viel gelacht wie bei einem anderen der Filme und doch fühlte sich so manche Slapstick-Einlage oder ebenfalls deplatziert an. Dieser hatte im Film jedoch nicht den herrlich, naiven Charme wie sie in der Serie auftaucht Ehe ich noch weiter aushole und langweilen sollte hier mein Fazit: Star Trek Into Darkness ist ein actiongeladener, kurzweiliger Popcorn-Film, der es schafft so zu begeistern, allerdings auch sehr überladen ist. Ein richtiges Star Trek-Feeling im Sinne Gene Roddenberrys Gedanken "to boldly go where no man has gone before" kommt im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger allerdings nicht auf, was den Filmtitel auch leicht austauschbar macht. Schade! - Aki-chan86 13:18, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritik